Sorpresa!
by Kaffchan
Summary: Shaka y Aioria quieren avanzar en su relación pero un descuedo los sorprende pd: es una obra de ficción cualquier parecida a la realidad es mera coincidencia ( lo digo por las cosas que obviamente invente)


semanas habían pasado de que Shaka y Aioria empezaron su relación y como toda relación va haber un punto donde ello se vuelven mas "cercanos". La otra vez que Aioria trato de hacerlo, Shaka estaba nervioso y cuando Aioria le besaba el cuellos o en otros lugares este hacia un ruido raro y que a dia siguiente Shun lo habia malinterpretado y fue muy difícil explicarle lo que realmente pasó.

Pero esta vez lo harían de verdad...solo que ocurriria algo inesperado.

Aioria habia terminado lo suyo, shaka se encontraba exhausto pero el se da cuenta de algo y le pregunta a Aioria.

Aioria cariño

Dime amor -le responde con dulzura a Shaka-

¿te pusiste protección, verdad? -le pregunta algo de inquieto

-Aioria se que en silencio un rato pero el respondió-. a vamos amor para un hombre es imposible tener hijos ¿no? a menos que sea de eso casos de que un hombre pueda quedarse embarazado, tenemos %250 de probabilidad de que no quedes embarazado por se hombre.

Cariño..._se dio cuenta que sus matemáticas son un asco-.

¿Si?.

Nada solo dame un abrazo y luego a dormir.

Como tu mandes.

un tiempo después Aioria fue a una misión encargada por el patriarca, Shaka y Shun deciden pasar el tiempo juntos.

A pasado un tiempo que no pasamos el rato juntos, te la pasas con Aioria desde que son pareja -le recuerda a Shaka con una sonrisa-

Em.. si.

eh? -notó algo raro a Shaka- ¿te encuentra bien? ¿te siente enfermo? volvamos no nos arriesguemos a nada malo.

Tranquilo Shun, estoy bien solo tengo un poco de nauseas.

bueno ¿pero por lo menos nos podemos sentar?.

perdón te estoy preocupando.

es que nunca te había visto así -Shun realmente estaba preocupado por el, mientras pasaba esto Shun pensaba que podía tener que tenia así a Shaka-

los dos se sentaron en una roca plana, no estaban lejos del santuario lo cual tranquiliza a Shun un poco, pero el noto que Shaka se tapaba la boca por que empezó a tener arqueadas

Perdón Shun realmente no me estoy sintiendo bien, tienes razón será mejor volver -Shaka se levanta para volver a su templo pero Shun lo interrumpe-

Shaka...NO ME DIGAS! -Shun salta de impresión al darse cuenta de lo que podría ser la razón de que el este de esa forma- Yukihira me contó que tu estabas un poco molesto con Aioria por que cuando ustedes llegaron a 2da base el no uso protección ¿no?

QUE! PERO C... Shun no mires -se esconde detrás de un árbol para vomitar- es todo caso ¿a que quieres llegar?

bueno es un caso no tan nuevo resiente aun que no se sabe el por que exactamente

Eh? no te entiendo si me hablas así, ve directo al grano

ok, Shaka tu quizás eres de esos casos en los cuales el hombre quede ... bueno... embarazado ... -cuando Shun finalmente dijo eso hubo un silencio enorme-

Q... ¿¡QUE?! ¡¿COMO?!

Tttte digo que aun no se sabe la razón, lo único que se sabe es que le ocurren a los hombres que tiene preferencia a tener relaciones con los hombre que con mujeres, se cree es por la mayor cantidad de estrogeno que testosterona en el cuerpo y eso provoca un cambio en el sistema reproductor haciendo que este pueda cumplir con 2 tareas. Pero no están seguros de esto por la razón que lo ocurre a la todos solo un 40% de estos.

-Shaka se que en silencio con lo que le dijo su alumno, estaba impresionado por el hecho que supiera tanto de estas clase de cosas ya que no es la primera vez que escucha de Shun cosas que tengan relación con la medicina- ¿como sabes tanto de estas cosas?

Llevo un tiempo estudiando cosas que tengan relación con la ciencia, como las formales, físicas, química, biología.

bu bueno esto es lindo, pero me gustaría que me acompañaras hasta mi templo

ellos llegaron al templo de Shaka y tuvieron la suerte de no es encontrarse con nadie.

gracias Shun

No te preocupes ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

No, quédate a mi lado si no te molesta

bueno - Shun se sentó al lado de Shaka y noto que el se sentía preocupado y le tomo la mano-

-Shaka tenia los ojos cerrados, con la mano libre se toco el estomago- ¿un bebe? ¿como se lo digo a Aioria?

bueno puede que no sea un bebe, puede que sean dos

ee eso no ayuda

puede que el sea un idiota, pero por ser idiota no hará que el se aleje por eso al contrario los leones son muy celosos con sus parejas y crías y siempre están con ellas - se apoya en el hombre de Shaka- yo se que es estará feliz ,te va cuidar, se quedara a tu lado siempre y cuando nazcan hará lo mismo con ellos y no solamente el también yo

Shun -Shaka abraza a su alumno por que sus palabras la relajaron pero despumes volvieron sus nauseas- Shun...

Ve a vomitar

Perdon

no te da asco estas cosas?

no, rara vez me da asco algo

ya veo, me quieres hablar desde cuando y por que estudia ciencia

bueno

Shun le explico todo a Shaka, fue una explicación muy larga y Shaka escucho todo. Ya era tarde cuando Aioria llego, Shun estaba al lado de Shaka Cuando el le dijera la verdad a Aioria.

Shaka amor, finalmente llegue - este la abraza y le da un beso-

Hola cariño, oye tengo algo que decirte pero en privado

Bueno -dice algo desconcertado

si no te molesta podría estar Shun con nosotros

Claro, no entiendo lo que pasa ¿es malo?

Depende de como lo mires -le responde Shun-

ellos se fueron al templo de virgo nuevamente donde Shaka de daría la noticia.

Bueno que pasa -pregunta Aioria ya estaba mu impaciente por saber que pasaba con su pareja-

cariño esto es algo que es difícil de explicar, y se que sonara raro pero...pero... -Shaka toma el hombre de Aioria y se desvanece por un segundo-

Sha Shaka que te pasa -pregunto un Aioria muy preocupado-

estoy cansado es eso -le responde-

Estas segura -poniendo en duda lo que dice-

si, esta bien es algo que suele pasar cuando alguien no se relaja, se le sube la presión osea por que crees que tienen que estar relajados durante el embarazo

embara..! -Aioria se quedo mudo al escuchar esa palabra-

sorpresa -con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa-

-Aioria abraza a Shaka- no están enojado por que no use protección ¿verdad?

No cariño

Cuidado que también están los cambios de humor

Que no estoy enojado Shun -Shaka se enoja-

Ya perdón ¿sabes? ya cumplí con lo que tenia que hacer me voy -dijo Shun saliendo del cuarto-

Pero no se que hacer, guau voy a ser padre -Aioria estaba contento con esto-

Que padre no? no te preocupes por eso hay un libro que los puede ayudar se llama "felicidades eres papi" se los traigo mañana

Gracias Shun -responde realmente agradecido Aioria-

De nada -se va-

y que quieres hacer cariño

Sinceramente dormir

bueno vamos

los dos se levantaron del suelo y se fueron a la cama pero antes de llegar

cariño espera un poco que -se va al baño-

bueno ya empezamos -dijo Aioria imaginando con su futuro hija o hija-

fin


End file.
